criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Over the Edge
Over the Edge is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighteenth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred fortieth case overall. It takes place in the Midwest. Plot The team went to Clarksville, Iowa following the leads from FBI Agent George Mathison that a kid named Marley Evans was kidnapped there. However, Hope then informed them of a ritual killing in the Clarksville forest, prompting Luke and the player to go to the bridge. There, they found the body of young woman Sharon Decker, pushed over the bridge with an infinity symbol carved into her arm. Mid-investigation, someone sent a message to Sharon's phone, leading to Hope discovering that her phone was at the roller rink, prompting the team to investigate there. Soon after, Valentine's shop owner Ace Boome revealed his true identity as Cupid, the god of love. Later, Luke took a drink of witch coven leader Morgana Blackhawk's love potion, skeptical of its powers, only to fall in love with vampire Fabien de la Mort upon drinking it. With Luke attached to Fabien, Gwen was forced to help the player again despite her bad condition brought about by her nightmares. The team then found the victim's boyfriend, Andrew Lodge, guilty of the murder. Andrew admitted that Sharon wanted the two of them to kill themselves in a Valentine's Day suicide pact so they could be together for all eternity. After carving the symbol into her arm, Sharon gave him the knife but he refused to follow her. In the ensuing struggle, Andrew shoved her off the bridge. The team handed him over to the local authorities, speculating a lenient sentence given the circumstances. Shortly after the arrest, Gwen fainted. Demon Arthur Darkwood suddenly appeared, offering his assistance, having been contacted by Hope against Chief Arrow's orders. After Gwen regained consciousness, Arthur explained that her visions were real: there was a civil war among the demons ending in the queen's defeat in which he participated on the side of the rebels. He said that Gwen in particular was having visions because she had made eye contact with a demon, giving them access to her mind. He then warned the team to be careful with the witches, as they were rumored to be kidnapping children. Chief Arrow then sent Hope and the player to the roller rink to investigate Marley's disappearance. There, they found a missing poster of Marley, which (per Felix) proved that Marley was under the influence of a witch's spell shortly before her disappearance. They then talked to Morgana, who said she would look into the matter. Meanwhile, Felix and the player brought Luke back with help from Cupid's antidote and arrow. After all the events, Luke and the player went back to the bridge to look into Agnes Leek's enigma. There, they found poppies ("crimson blooms") that grew only in a Kansas farm. With the compass lighting up signifying they were on the right track, the team headed to the farm, which was right next to an amusement park named Aquamarine City, to find the mind-protecting spell. Summary Victim *'Sharon Decker' (pushed from a bridge) Murder Weapon *'Pushed to Death' Killer *'Andrew Lodge' Suspects C340P1.png|Andrew Lodge C340P2.png|Morgana Blackhawk C340P3.png|Ace Boome C340P4.png|Fabien de la Mort C340P5.png|Moesha Decker Quasi-suspect(s) C340PQ1.png|Gwen Harper C340PQ2.png|Fabien & Luke Killer's Profile *The killer has heartburn. *The killer eats chocolates. *The killer knows poetry. *The killer has an earring. *The killer wears suspenders. Crime Scenes C340CS1A.jpg|Charming Bridge C340CS1B.jpg|Riverside C340CS2A.jpg|Valentine's Shop C340CS2B.jpg|Shop Display Table C340CS3A.jpg|Roller Rink C340CS3B.jpg|Gaming Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Charming Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Locket, Stained Handkerchief, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Pushed to Death) *Examine Victim's Locket. (New Suspect: Andrew Lodge) *Inform Andrew Lodge that his girlfriend has been murdered. (Prerequisite: Andrew Lodge identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Valentine's Shop) *Investigate Valentine's Shop. (Prerequisite: Andrew interrogated; Clues: Victim's Bag, Cardboard Cutout) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Love Potion; New Suspect: Morgana Blackhawk) *Ask Morgana Blackhawk about her love potion. (Prerequisite: Love Potion found) *Examine Cardboard Cutout. (Result: Sales Pitch; New Suspect: Ace Boome) *Question Ace Boome about the victim. (Prerequisite: Sales Pitch unraveled) *Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chocolates) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has heartburn) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Roller Rink. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Phone, Cigarette Case, Torn Poster) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Messages) *Analyze Victim's Messages. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows poetry; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shop Display Table) *Investigate Shop Display Table. (Prerequisite: Victim's Messages analyzed; Clues: Victim's Diary, Valentine's Basket) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Diary Entries) *Analyze Diary Entries. (09:00:00) *Find out why Andrew Lodge lied about being on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Diary Entries analyzed; Profile updated: Andrew has heartburn, eats chocolates and knows poetry) *Examine Valentine's Basket. (Result: Embroidery) *Question Ace Boome about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Embroidery found; Profile updated: Ace knows poetry) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: Fabien's Cigarette Case; New Suspect: Fabien de la Mort) *Ask Fabien de la Mort what he's doing in Clarksville. (Prerequisite: Fabien's Cigarette Case unraveled; Profile updated: Fabien has heartburn) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Party Poster; New Suspect: Moesha Decker) *Speak with Moesha Decker about her sister. (Prerequisite: Party Poster restored; Profile updated: Moesha has heartburn and eats chocolates) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Gaming Area. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Chicken's Tag, Valentine's Card, Wooden Box) *Examine Chicken's Tag. (Result: Brown Fragments) *Examine Brown Fragments. (Result: Tobacco) *Confront Fabien de la Mort about stealing the victim's pet chicken. (Prerequisite: Tobacco identified under microscope; Profile updated: Fabien eats chocolates) *Examine Valentine's Card. (Result: Valentine's Day Card) *Find out if Moesha Decker was seducing her sister's boyfriend. (Prerequisite: Valentine's Day Card restored; Profile updated: Moesha knows poetry) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Black Rose Charm) *Analyze Black Rose Charm. (09:00:00) *Ask why Morgana Blackhawk put a hex on the victim. (Prerequisite: Black Rose Charm analyzed; Profile updated: Morgana has heartburn, eats chocolates and knows poetry) *Investigate Riverside. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Knife, Pile of Padlocks) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an earring) *Examine Pile of Padlocks. (Result: Piece of Metal) *Analyze Piece of Metal. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears suspenders) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (3/5). (No stars) Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble (3/5) *See whether Arthur Darkwood can help Gwen. (Available after unlocking Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble) *Investigate Roller Rink. (Prerequisite: Gwen interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Missing Child) *Analyze Missing Child. (09:00:00) *Confront Morgana Blackhawk about the child abductions. (Prerequisite: Missing Child analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Ace Boome to help break Luke's love potion spell. (Available after unlocking Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Valentine's Shop. (Prerequisite: Ace interrogated; Clue: Heart-Shaped Cushion) *Examine Heart-Shaped Cushion. (Result: Mixture) *Analyze Mixture. (06:00:00) *Give Luke the antidote. (Prerequisite: Mixture analyzed; Reward: Valentine Hairband) *Investigate Charming Bridge. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Red Flowers) *Examine Red Flowers. (Result: Flower Petals) *Analyze Flower Petals. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the phrase "pushed over the edge", which is used to refer to a person who is pushed to their limit, emotionally or physically. *This case takes place on the date of February 14th, as confirmed by Luke when he says that it is Valentine's Day. *This case is thus far the only case in Supernatural Investigations in which the murder weapon is an action. *Two poets, Emily Dickinson and William Shakespeare, are mentioned during the case. *Timber is a parody of Tinder. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Midwest